1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a replacement cover for the access opening found near the base of aluminum utility poles and particularly to a universal replacement cover, suited to access openings of a variety of shapes and sizes.
2. Prior Art
Aluminum utility poles are cylindrical, hollow poles which are tapered at the top and provided with a flange at the base. A concrete foundation having a center conduit for electrical wires is provided for anchoring the base of the pole. The wires run up through the pole to a lighting fixture attached to the top.
An access opening is provided in the side wall of the pole for servicing the electrical wiring. The access openings come in a variety of shapes and dimensions. Typically, the openings are elliptically shaped and measure approximately 3 inches by 6 inches with the ends of the opening aligned vertically with the pole. The side edges of the access opening can be raised outward from the pole to present a flat surface which can be covered with a plate. Alternatively, the cover is curved to conform to the shape of the pole. Screws through the cover engage the pole thereby securing the cover.
The access opening covers have become the targets of increased attacks by vandals. The cover is either unscrewed or pried off exposing the electrical wires inside the pole. Once exposed, the wires may be cut or tampered with. The electrical wires present an attractive nuisance to neighborhood children who do not comprehend the danger of electricity.
Since the access openings and covers vary in size and shape, it is not always possible to locate the correct replacement cover. A large stock of replacement covers must be maintained. Unfortunately, the replacement covers themselves may succumb to repeat vandalism.